Enhanced
The Enhanced: Superhuman. That word is what these bunch of heroes are meant to feel like. In the fetus of god, legendary names were gathered along with others. When the Death Metal Zombie Lord Raptor attempted to absorb all the collected might that Jedah Acquired in the fetus of god, his failure make his body explode. With all of those powers collapsed into a single orb, they did not know who to return to, and instead spread outward in different colored rays of light, spreading all across the worlds into normal people, granting them amazing abilities. But what these people would do with these powers is yet to be known. Damien Flux Enhanced Light: Dark Purple Gained Abilites: Cobra’s Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, and Sound Magic Biography: The younger of Amadeus Flux, entrusted to him from his father. As he was doing his chores aboard the dark cruiser, this weird light flew in and hit him. The power interested Flux as he devoted his free time in training the boy to better use them so he could finally come out on top. Entering him in Furious Universe, he fought for Flux, until Hope convinced him to admit that his own brother was a monster. After the tournament ended, Damien packed his things and joined Hope’s team, hoping to find a better purpose for himself than another evil mastermind. Inferno (Alex Burns) Enhanced Light: Red Gained Abilites: Ace’s Flame-Flame fruit powers, Sabo’s Dragon Claw Martial arts and Natsu’s Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Biography: Thinking himself always as a cool headed biker drifting around, Alex alwasy covered his face and passed his town many times. Until the day his light came bursting into him while on the open road. After wiping out on the side of the road, he awoke to find a small flame burning in his hand. Cautious about it at first, he soon learned that he himself was making it burn. Travelling to a barren part of the desert, he practiced his new abilities in order to better control them before making a debut to the public. He kept a level head with his powers, as the voice of Natsu’s fights tried to burn him up. After fighting with Blazer, he soon came to learn that fire isn’t destruction, its life. After losing, he decided to apprentice under Blazer in order to better get a better concept on ‘real’ fire. Blur( Burt Runner) Enhanced Light: Dark Blue Gained Abilities: Sonic’s Speed Biography: A world cartographer. He gained the nickname Blur due to his speedy hands and how quickly he can draw up a map. It was only one night in another world as he stargazed that a strange light came flying right at him. As soon as he came to, he decided to walk it off, only to be surprised when we went from one field to another in a different side of the area in a matter of seconds. He uses this new speed in order to better work his craft as a cartographer. Of course, his new speed has given him a new sense of freedom. Serva Enhanced Light: Turquoise Gained Abilities: Reila’s Valkyria Biography: One of two inheritors to a royal sword house like Blade, Serva always trained hard to perfect a two sword style with broadswords. Until his light hit him that is, and that was when glowed with the mystic energy as an explosion of Valkyria’s power erupted, causing a large accidental explosion in the training dojo. The householders, knowing of Reila’s might on the battlefield, had chosen to banish Serva, as well as his sister, from their household in order to avoid any more senseless destruction. This motivated Serva to control Valkyria just like Reila did, and one day return to his house and claim his birthright as its inheritor. Currently travelling the worlds looking for a way to do so with his sister. Demona Enhanced light: Dark Red Gained Abilities: Dante’s Devil Powers, as well as his skill with guns and blades Biography: Unlike her brother, Demona was childish at heart. Though trained in backhanded katana wielding, she had a temptation to use her pistols Black Rose and White Tulip in combat whenever she could. But her family's rules forbid the use of long range rifles, only swords. Knowing they could not banish her because she could inherit the house, they tried to handle her unique style. But the opportunity to rid her from the family forever came when the light hit her. Surging with Demonic Energy siphoned from a Son of Sparda, she went wild and destroyed much of the house before she was finally brought down by a tranq dart. The family knew this was their chance, banishing her along with serva, the two were forbidden from ever coming home due to their destructive abilities. But Demona took this another way. Out in the worlds, she could have as much fun a she wanted to. She doesnt care about returning to the house, but what she does care about is enjoying the wonders of the worlds beyond her own. Torrentia(Heather Shores) Enchanced Light: Light Blue Gained Abilities: Juvia’s Water Magic Biography: The daughter of a fisherman, she was out with her father over the ocean one day before the light hit her. She fell right into the sea as her body changed and became water itself. When left unchecked, she saw her body take on the oceans water itself with no signs of stopping. Fortunately, she landed near an underwater kingdom called Atlantica. She was soon sealed inside a glass prison full of air in order to make sure she never absorb the entire ocean. She spent her days watching fish and merpeople come and go. Then...things changed when a certain blue boy came into her life. Hope tried to help her control her powers, but it wasn’t doing good since she wanted to just stay secluded from the ocean. During a battle with Ursula though, Torrentia saw how they all struggled against the sea witch. Torrentia then did something unexpected, instead of absorbing the ocean, she joined with it, cutting off Ursula’s water and air, ending the sea witch. Since then, she’s been protecting the ocean as the ocean itself. As time passed, she’s been learning how to reform herself inside water and not absorb it. So far, all she can manifest is her upper body. Markus Enhanced light: Ice Blue Gained Abilities: Cyrille’s Tomes and magic Biography: A traveler across the worlds who works as a bit of a merchant and a profiler, always making sure to get the facts straight before making a sale. He does not mind the abilities he has gained and has made an effort to categorize the enhanced, his reasons for doing so, however, remain unknown. Titanica (Alice Right) Enhanced Light: Yellow-Green Gained Abilities: Valkyries Big Magic, granting enhanced strength at any size and the ability to teleport. Biography: When she was young, Alice Right was always known as the smallest one, be it at school or at home. People would make fun of her size and leave her out of most groups. She wished to be bigger, but on accident one day while wishing on a green light, it hit her. Feeling strange at first, she was flooded with flashes of Valkyries Adventures. Then as she was going to tell her parents and siblings what happened, as they laughed and didnt believe her, insulting her yet again, she was pushed to far, her frustrations manifested themselves as they forced the poor girl to start growing right before their eyes. Her clothes ripped as her head touched the ceiling and eventually breaking through it. She outgrew her own house, towering over others as she was frightened and scared. She was bigger yes, but now she was rejected as a freak. Transferred to a warehouse by the hero association to be safe from prying eyes, she never left. Until that day when Hope arrived…Since then, her abilities have evolved and she can now change her size at will. She hopes to be viewed as a hero by her family and friends one day when she goes back. Under the Name Titanica, she can grow to 50ft and shrink down, compressing the strength of her size to pack a force of a piledriver into her small frame. But the limit to her size changes remains unknown. Is there a limit to how big she can grow like Valkyrie, or can she literally reach new heights beyond even the boundaries of Mt. Lady? Lacy Robbins Enhanced Light: Light Red Gained Abilities: Luffy’s Gum Gum Fruit Powers Biography: Always one for a big meal, no one knew Lacys limits to where she could put all the food she ate. Surprisingly, this is how she acted even before the light hit her. With dozens of bills piling on and not fast enough service to handle her appetite, it was only when the light hit a meat roll that Lacy ate that changed her. She could reach farther, inflate her limbs and body and even be able to resist blunt forces. Unfortunately, this also caused her appetite to skyrocket in the meat department as she was eating more. She was soon chased out of every restaurant in the surrounding area of her town. But her abilities to be like rubber attracted the attention of the Cosmic Circus. Cece decided to make a deal, she herself would pay off all of Lacy’s debts but in exchange, she had to perform in the circus. Lacy’s eyes lit up with joy as she accepted the offer. She now performs as part of an acrobat act with the rubber style user Ella. Now she’s on the bright side of life. That is, if her eating doesnt get into Cece’s way as well… Vlad Damien Enhanced light: Fire red Gained Abilities: Demitri’s Vampire abilities Biography: Vlad had never had a life with family. His parents were murdered at a young age, sound familiar? Well, this story is a bit different than the one you’re thinking of. Unlike the Dark Knight, who defends Gotham City. Vlad had the unfortunate encounter with the lights. His blood changed, muscular density increased. He gained fangs and a bright aura. He had become a younger Demitri Maximoff. Now, as a vampire, we enters the night, attacking anyone who threatens his home and sampling their blood as his reward. Is he a hero? We just have to find out. Category:Powers Category:Lists